A customer's ability to access wireless services and to be satisfied with the services that are provided by a network service provider, e.g., a wireless service provider, is dependent on the quality of the services. The quality of the services experienced by customers depends on how well the wireless network is maintained. The maintenance of the wireless network may be based on an analysis of data collected on failures and degradations in the network. However, collecting such data across the entire network imposes tremendous requirements on processing power. Thus, analysis based on knowledge of every failure and degradation situation in the network is not practical or feasible.